


Bitter-Sweet

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [13]
Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I too have been covered with thorns. Sibylla character study. Music adapted from the poetry of Rumi by Deepak Chopra.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/636743.html">Original vid post, including download links.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to cee_m, laurashapiro and ladymajavader for betaing.

Password: **sibylla**

<http://vimeo.com/12602265>

**Author's Note:**

> I was very frustrated with the lack of time spent on Sibylla's character in the film. A powerful, though sometimes arrogant princess of Jerusalem, she loses both her brother and her son to leprosy and is forced to rebuild her life. Most of that rebuilding was pushed off-screen, while various battle sequences and the main plot unfolded. This vid is my attempt to fill in some of the emotional gaps of Sibylla’s character. I wanted to show her process of rebuilding and transition, particularly emotionally, and how she moved from profound loss to renewal and hope. In essence, I tried to have her tell her story from her POV.


End file.
